


Sunshine

by miyarintarou



Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away...
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610302
Kudos: 25





	Sunshine

' _And that's what happened with Kageyama yesterday..._ '

His eyes opened when Hinata's voice flooded into his ears. It took more than a minute to realize where he was, and with every second that passed, Hoshiumi understood less about where he was. Hinata saw him with one of his eyebrows raised, confused.

'Are you okay, Kourai-kun?' asked him, and Hoshiumi felt his body shiver with nostalgia. He moved his head desperately through the place he was sitting, noticing he was in an empty classroom. The sunshine made its way through the windows as well as the wind blowing off the curtains. 

_And a little tear going through his cheek._

_'Are you happy, Kourai-kun?_ ' asked Hinata this time, and another tear came out of his eye. Hoshiumi turned his gaze down, crying in silence, as Hinata kept smiling directly at him. 'Tell me, are you happy?'

'Shut up!' replied Hoshiumi, and this time turned up his gaze to Hinata, letting the tears go through his cheeks freely. 'I... I need to...' stuttered, feeling his head spinning fast. It was desperating.

'I used to be happy with you, you know...' said Hinata this time, this time smiling to one of the windows. Hoshiumi's hand went through his hair as he pulled it because of the stressful situation, and then Hinata patted his head. 'But I guess you weren't happy with me, were you?'

Hoshiumi closed his eyes and opened his mouth just to close it again immediately. Hinata smiled again, and took one of Hoshiumi's hand between his ones, making little circles in Kourai's skin with his fingers. The white haired boy looked directly at him as he smiled, and then one tear came out of his eyes, as well as another and another and then a billion.

'You have to get out of here, have you?' he said, and then pushed Hoshiumi to sit up and run, but Hoshiumi stood there, watching him for a moment. Hinata was crying, and there was nothing Kourai was able to do. He didn't knew what to say, and the only thing he could think of was the same thing he have been saying to the redhead since the moment they broke up.

' _I'm sorry..._ ' he answered, and disappeared through the classrom door, tears running through his cheeks. He did love Hinata in the past. In fact, he loved Hinata so much he wasn't able to bare it. It was overflowing love for his eternal rival.

_But there's always been another one in his heart, and Hinata knew it from the beginning._

**_The only thing the redhead was able to do was help, hoping for Hoshiumi to finally be happy._ **

And Kourai really needed it. His legs started to burn in pain as he run through the infinite school he recognized as Kamomedai's main building. Every single corner, every single turn, every single window and door, everything reminded him of his first love. His desperate breath made him stop for a moment, finding the big door of the classroom he shared with Sachirou during his third year, the one were Hoshiumi realized, the first day of school, that he was in love.

And he started running again. His gaze turned to the big windows that gave him complete vision of the main campus of the school, with that little blue garden Hirugami told him to go in the middle of third year. His legs stopped again, and watched the garden with his breathing being a complete disaster. For a moment, he was able to feel Hirugami's warmth as the taller boy cried on Hoshiumi's chest because of their recent lost during nationals. That moment was as clear as the sky in Kourai's mind, because that was the first time he felt hopeless.

He swallowed his tears for a second time and started running again, this time aiming for the school's main door. It took less than a second for him to find it and, as soon as he reached it, his hand touched it, and stood there with his eyes opened.

That was the only thing he didn't wanted to remember. He put his forehead on the wood of the door and closed his eyes, trying to erase the only memory he was going to have in his mind for the rest of his life, knowing well that therew as nothing he could do about it.

_The day of his first heartbreak._

_'Sachirou?' asked Hoshiumi as the taller boy kept walking until he stopped. Hirugami's back was on Hoshiumi's eyes, and suddenly his face became red. Sachirou turned back to him and smiled._

_'What is it, Kourai-kun?' he said, and Hoshiumi approached him, finally leaving the school's door. Hirugami watched him blush as he smiled, and then raised an eyebrow a little confused, until Kourai started speaking._

_'I...' he started, playing with his graduation diploma to try and release all the stress he has been accumulating for weeks. 'I... I like you' finally said, and Hoshiumi's heart stopped. Time stopped. Even Hirugami's smile stopped._

_And Hoshiumi knew what that meant._

_'I'm sorry... Kourai-kun. But I can't accept your feelings right now... I'm... really sorry' he said with a little smile, and disappeared as soon as he finished. And Hoshiumi stood there, watching his friend's back getting tinier and tinier until he wasn't able to see him_

_Until he wasn't able to see his happiness._

And Kourai knew that that door wasn't supposed to be opened. That was something he kept locked on the depth of his memories, and sometimes he tries to erase it from there. He had to forget Hirugami, he had to forget everything about him, he wanted to be happy, and that meant he had to forget the only person that really made him happy.

His hand left the door slowly as he stepped back, and opened his eyes, this time finding himself again laying in the field of flowers. The darkness of the night was as silent as his heart, and the moon was as white as his mind. He didn't know why, but he was tired.

And his legs hurt. Hurt a lot. He closed his eyes as he bit his lower lip, trying to endure the growing pain until it reached his hips, and then his chest, until he was completely paralized to his place. His breathing got desperate and his eyes started to move everywhere trying to look for help, but he knew perfectly well that no one was going to come.

**_He was alone._ **

_'Are you happy?_ ' the voice asked.

And Hoshiumi turned his head to where the voice came. Laying right next to him was Hirugami, smiling at him like he always did. The taller boy touched one of Hoshiumi's cheeks as he put his forehead on top of his. Kourai felt Sachirou's calm breath run through his face, and for some reason he could also feel his heart beating fast.

'Were you able to answer your questions?' asked Hirugami and he opened his eyes. Kourai turned his gaze to the moon for the last time before closing his eyes and smiling. Hirugami did the same, and then took Hoshiumi's hand with one of his.

'No' he answered, and then laughed, followed by Hirugami's deep laugh. The red eyes of the taller boy connected with Hoshiumi's olive ones, who felt the place where Hirugami touched burn slowly until his entire body felt warm.

'Okay, I'm going to give you a hint' said Hirugami, and turned his body to be face to face to Hoshiumi. Kourai raised an eyebrow, and then Hirugami put his hand besides his, finally seeing the little golden matching rings. ' _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._ '

And Hoshiumi started crying. The memories jumped in his mind as everything started to make sense. His game against Hinata, him losing to the redhead, his fight with Hirugami during a phone call, his feet pressing the accelerator of the car, the loud sound of something breaking up...

_And then his dreams._

'I already told you, don't you ever forget me' said Hirugami, and whipped one of Hoshiumi's tears with one of his fingers. Hoshiumi closed his eyes, feeling the warmth hand of his husband make him feel safe for the first time. 'You don't have to look for happiness anymore, so let's try it again one more time, okay?'

Hoshiumi opened his eyes again and saw his husband for a moment before he nodded. Hirugami smiled, and turned his gaze to the moon with Hoshiumi, and filled his lungs with air.

_'Are you happy?_ ' asked the voice.

' ** _Yes I am_** ' answered Hoshiumi.

**_And then smiled._ **

_And everything went black again._

_You are my sunshine_   
_My only sunshine_   
_You make me happy_   
_When skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear_   
_How much I love you_   
_Please don't take_   
_My sunshine away..._

Hoshiumi opened his eyes for the very first time in three months, and there was five things he was able to see as the infinite doctors entered the room, probably surprised for Kourai suddenly opening his eyes.

The first thing, he was alive. Little tears ran through his cheeks as he saw all of his teammates celebrate the simple fact of him being alive.

The second thing, his hand was burning. It took less than a second for his head to realize that his hand was covered in someone else's skin, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The third thing, Hirugami wouldn't let go off his hand. The tears running through his cheeks were as big as Hoshiumi had, and then Hirugami hugged his husband and refused to let him go again.

The fourth thing, he didn't know why, but a really calm feeling filled up his chest as he saw the ring on his finger.

And the fifth thing, there was something he wanted to say.

' _I'll never forget you..._ ' said Hoshiumi to Hirugami's ears, without letting him go. Hirugami opened his eyes, letting the tears flow freely through his cheeks. Kourai hid his face on Sachirou's chest and stood there as he listened to his calm heartbeat, and continued speaking.

' ** _...because you make me happy_** '

Hirugami smiled, and approached his lips to Hoshiumi's ear, filling his lungs with air before speaking.

_'I want to see my sunshine' he said._

**_And Hoshiumi opened his eyes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
